banter_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Britain's Worst Gamer
Britain's Worst Gamer is a shield-shaped robot painted with the Union Jack and armed with a large sledgehammer. The robot has had no success whatsoever on Banter Wars, losing every single one of its fights. As a result, it has garnered the unflattering nickname among the community of Britain's Worst Robot. Robot History Series 1.5 Representing Britain it fought fellow Brits The Savage Scot and HariusAwesome. The Savage Scot and Britain's Worst Gamer fought while Observabot unfairly shoved around HariusAwesome, who seemed immobile from the start. During the onslaught, The Savage Scot managed to flip over Britain's Worst Gamer and pin it to the ground, but Britain's Worst Gamer self-rights. Observabot then very controversially got between each robot and unnecessarily stopped them from attacking each other, which caused both The Savage Scot and Britain's Worst Gamer to attack Observabot instead, who backs off. Then Britain's Worst Gamer was flipped again by The Savage Scot but self rights again and starts attacking it, in the meantime Observabot starts shoving HariusAwesome, but is flipped over on its back and counted out in the process. The Savage Scot flips Britain's Worst Gamer again and this time it is unable to self right due to being flipped the hammer was on the down position, and is counted out. As HariusAwesome was immobile from the start, The Savage Scot had an easy win, and so started to attack the weaker HariusAwesome who became pinned on its back and had no srimech. Due to the unfair and controversial actions of Observabot, the Observabot was removed from Foreigners by Adam because of this. Regardless, Britain's Worst Gamer was eliminated from the Foreigners tournament. Series 2 In the main championship it fought The Rex Tano (incorrectly referred to in this fight as Spunkly). Almost immediately Britain's Worst gamer is flipped by The Rex Tano. Britain's Worst gamer recovers but is ambushed once again. Britain's Worst gamer self rights only to be flipped again, this time with the hammer at an awkward angle. The Rex Tano pushes Britain's Worst Gamer around as it is counted out, eliminating Britain's Worst Gamer from the tournament. Series 2.5 Britain's Worst Gamer was chosen to represent Great Britain in the re-designed Foreigners competition, now a single-elimination tournament with robots matched at random, rather than by geographical area. In round 1, Britain's Worst Gamer was put up against Canadian entry Tree Bryan, described by Adam as a fight between two underachievers, as up to this point neither robot had ever won a match. From the start, Tree Bryan manages a flip of Britain's Worst Gamer, but it lands back on its wheels. Britain's Worst Gamer lands a hammer blow, crumpling Tree Bryan's front as Tree Bryan tosses it into the air. The two trade blows for a bit, but Tree Bryan overturns Britain's Worst Gamer near the pit, and drives on top of it, pinning it and preventing any attempts at self-righting by Britain's Worst Gamer. The Observabot separates the two, allowing Britain's Worst Gamer to self-right and Tree Bryan to engage head-to-head. Britain's Worst Gamer lands numerous hits with its hammer on Tree Bryan, but Tree Bryan's superior pushing power allows it to force Britain's Worst Gamer onto the arena flipper, tossing it onto its back once again where it appeared unable to self-right. Tree Bryan drives Britain's Worst Gamer towards the pit, but in a dramatic final moment, beaches itself on top of Britain's Worst Gamer directly next to the pit. Freeing itself from Britain's Worst Gamer, it caught its wheels on the pit, and it looked as though Tree Bryan might pit itself in a repeat of its Series 2 defeat. The Observabot eventually intervened, freeing Tree Bryan and leaving the clearly-immobilized Britain's Worst Gamer to be counting out, giving Tree Bryan its first victory on Banter Wars. Britain's Worst Gamer also participated in the Weapons Match competition, in the axebot class. It fought Series 2 Heat A finalist MyMateJim, upgraded Series 1 veteran Sentencer 3, and the unique double-jointed axe wielding Leonardo. Britain's Worst Gamer lost, eliminating it from the Weapons Match competition. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 4 Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 1.5: Foreigners, Qualifiers *Series 2: Heat C, Round 1 *Series 2.5: Weapons Match Qualifiers (Axes), Foreigners Round 1 Category:Series 1.5 competitors Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Series 2.5 competitors Category:Debut in Series 1.5 Category:Robots with hammers Category:Foreigners Competitors Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots that never made it past round 1 Category:Robots that bore the UK flag